1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for forming a framework of a wooden building, which comprises a wooden post and a transverse lumber or member such as a ground still, beam or girth.
As a means for joining a post with a transverse lumber, e.g., a ground still or beam, easily and smoothly, there exists a device which is composed of a steel plate or steel bar.
However, the above-described conventional device has a drawback. That is, a framework formed with the conventional device tends to lack mechanical strength since a post has to be provided with a large cut or notch in order to join a transverse lumber therewith.